1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program recording and viewing reservation system for performing recording and viewing reservation of a broadcast program on a display screen and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to select a TV program to be viewed, it is usual to view a TV program listing page on a newspaper or a TV program information magazine. Alternatively, there is a site for servicing a TV program listing on a WEB page of Internet in recent years, so that the user may see the TV program listing by a terminal device such as a personal computer or the like. Further, an electronic program guide referred to as EPG (Electronic Program Guide) is broadcasted in the digital TV broadcasting together with a TV program, so that, if the user employs a digital broadcasting-compatible TV receiving set, it is also possible to fetch out the electronic program guide from a broadcast wave by the remote control and display it on a TV screen. In the case that the electronic program guide and the TV program listing are displayed on a monitor screen such as a TV screen or the like, the TV program listing constituted in the same manner as that of the TV program listing which is shown in the TV program listing page of the newspaper is employed.
However, conventionally, the user reserved recording of a program which was selected from the electronic program guide (EPG) and viewed the recorded program (content) which was selected from a content list or the like. Accordingly, there was no means to easily realize a series of reservation operation from recording of the program till viewing it by the user friendly operation, for example, automatically recording a program which was broadcasted at a time when the user could not view it and automatically reproducing it at a time when the user wished to view it.